茂凯/背景故事
传说 The twisting magical energies unleashed by mages during the Rune Wars caused an incredible amount of devastation to the natural world. The League was established to control the use of this magic by confining it to the Fields of Justice. By limiting its use to there, they thought that they could prevent it from doing further harm to the environment. It seemed that they were successful until Maokai came into being. During a League match on The Twisted Treeline, Maokai, an ancient oak that stood above the upper jungle, spontaneously roared to life. Ripped from the natural balance by arcane forces, his sentience was forged in chaos. Before the Adjudicators of the League could step in and suppress him, he slew all six champions participating in the match. The scholars of the Arcanum Majoris took a keen interest in him, as they were eager to discover the secrets of his animation. Maokai was furious, however. He abhorred the existence that was thrust upon him; he felt it was a corruption of nature. He learned to communicate with people in hopes of finding a way to be returned to his former, true state. Seizing the opportunity, the League offered a trade. They would research a way to revert him so long as he agreed to fight in the League of Legends. Maokai was indifferent to verdicts rendered by the League, but he was eager to punish summoners for their wanton use of magic. He agreed to the terms under one condition: once they learned how to turn him back, they would never animate another tree again. He wears a lantern on the Fields of Justice to set him apart from the other trees, and as a warning to the “animals” that would do him harm. 台词 ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;移动 ;Joke Maokai bounces a sapling on his foot, throws it in the air and eats it. The sapling the comes out of his arm and returns to his hand. ;Taunt Maokai throws a sapling on the ground and stomps it. Development *''Maokai has been designed by Volty. Moakai Concept Art.jpg Maokai1.jpg Saplings1.jpg Champion Revealed This champion image and release date were leaked from the March 2011 issue of PC Gamer. Who: A tree hit with magic that became a hero. He will: Plant acorn bombs, teleport on top of lightly armored enemies. Release: February 15 Champion Sneak Peek Sometimes, when you look at the League of Legends champion lineup, it’s easy to feel like you’ve seen it all. You’ve seen light mages, thorn mages, mad scientists, illusionists, ninjas, and warriors with gigantic swords. But there’s something that this next champion has that none of them do: roots. That’s right, while you may have been engaged in epic, pitched battles with trolls, gargoyles, ogres, scarecrows, minotaurs, mummies, and mutant armadillos, I bet you’ve never had to fight a tree before! Introducing Maokai, the Twisted Treant; a groundbreaking new champion in the League of Legends whose bark may or may not be worse than his bite. You decide. Patch history : ** Explosion particle can no longer be seen though fog of war. V1.0.0.144 - August 7th Hotfix: * Maokai will no longer become untargetable or dissapear after casting . V1.0.0.134: * allied ultimate HUD indicator will now turn grey as soon as it is cast. V1.0.0.125: * now properly displays numbers in its tooltip as it updates. V1.0.0.123: * Maokai will now attempt to attack after using if the target is a champion. V1.0.0.122: * can now be activated while silenced. V1.0.0.115: * Stats: ** Health per level increased to 90 from 82. ** Armor per level increased to 4.0 from 3.5. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a bug where was reducing true damage. V1.0.0.113: * : damage increased to 70/115/160/205/250 from 50/95/140/185/230. * : damage increased to 80/115/150/185/220 from 80/110/140/170/200. * : lifetime increased to 35 seconds from 25. * : ** Initial mana cost changed to 75 at all ranks from 75/125/175. ** Continual mana cost per second changed to 30 at all ranks per second from 30/35/40. ** Casting delay reduced by 50%. V1.0.0.112: * : ** Fixed its level up tooltip to correctly display the increase in mana cost. ** Fixed a bug where Maokai's death animation would not play. V1.0.0.111: Added. (Original Stats) * : Maokai slams the ground, the force of which knocks nearby enemies back and sends an arcane shockwave forward, damaging and slowing his enemies. * : Maokai dissolves into a cloud of arcane energies. He regrows near a target enemy, dealing damage and rooting it in place. * : Maokai hurls a sapling, dealing damage on impact. The sapling becomes implanted in the ground, warding a nearby area. When enemies approach, the sapling attacks, exploding in an arcane blast that damages enemies. * (Ultimate): Maokai shields his allies by drawing power from hostile spells and attacks, reducing non-tower damage done to allied champions in the area. Maokai can prolong the effect as long as he has mana to spend on it. When the effect ends, Maokai unleashes the absorbed energy to deal damage to enemies within the vortex. * (Innate): Each time a champion near Maokai casts a spell, he gains a charge of Magical Sap. When he has 5 charges, Maokai's next melee attack drains energy from his target, healing him for a percentage of his maximum health. }} 参考资料 *PC Gamer Reveal Article Category:英雄背景故事